Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Microblogging platforms (e.g., TWITTER) are designed to allow users to share information to the public, or alternatively to share information restricted to a particular audience. In the case of private publication, only accepted contacts (e.g., followers) can access the publications shared by a user using a private account.
In cases of both public and private dissemination of microblog information, the content of the information shared by the user is not strictly confidential. This is especially true if the trust zone does not contain the microblogging platform itself.
One possible option to ensure confidentiality is to encrypt the shared information. However, encrypted text is usually quite long and cannot be published when the microblogging platform imposes size restrictions for the published text. For example, a TWITTER message is strictly limited to 140 characters or fewer.
Moreover, tracking the activity of a user is easy especially if the user has a single identifiable account. Currently, there is no known way to conceal or render anonymous, part or whole of a publication from a microblogging platform.